Infancia rota
by Kitsune-Megamisama
Summary: [OneShot] Recuerdo cuando aún eramos niños, los juegos y los momentos... todo eso se perdió con el tiempo, ¿no extrañas el pasado?. Ésta es mi última reflexión antes de perder contra tí en el examen de Chounin, NejiNiisan.[Pensamientos de Hinata a Neji]


**Notas de la autora:**

Este fic no estaba planeado de hacer pero se me ocurrió durante una noche… no sé por qué, pero me vino a la mente y bueno… aquí está.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

**_S _**Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Infancia rota**

Aún puedo sentir el roce del pastizal en mi piel o la fragante esencia de las dulces flores, juegos oportunos, gestos amables que compartíamos por la mañana y la tarde. Entre nosotros existía la apreciada palabra amistad.

¿Acaso no extrañas aquellos días infantiles de felicidad… nuestra felicidad?

Siento como mis costillas se quiebran, la sangre sale a borbotones de mi boca probando su metálico sabor y mis piernas tiemblan, estrellándome por fin sobre el severo y rígido suelo de piedra grisácea.

Me doy cuenta que el dolor que siento en mi cuerpo es la amarga realidad que me golpea sin ningún tipo de piedad o clemencia.

Neji-Niisan, yo aún quiero que seas feliz…

* * *

Es un amanecer cándido y nítido, blancas nubes pomposas como algodón flotan sobre el holgado cielo azul. Una brisa suave que arrulla con clemencia las hojas verdes de los árboles, meciendo sus ramas y de las cuales las aves responden en suaves cantos. 

Dos pequeños niños corren alegremente por el perfecto paisaje, una escena perdurable a la nostalgia, placentero a sus propios ojos níveos.

_- De prisa Hinata-Sama.-_ Grita con sincera sonrisa en su rostro, tomando a su vez la diminuta mano de su acompañante.

Un niño con una larga cabellera juega con una pequeña de una pálida piel blanca, ambos visten con tradicionales yukatas mostrando a la vez la jerarquía a la que pertenecen ambos. Pero existe un lazo que los une, un vínculo asociado con la misma ascendencia, un parentesco y una sensación de interés por ambas partes.

Las risas entre ellos se contagian haciendo del paseo más delicioso que antes. Corren con pies descalzos, roces de la más suave pradera, verde y tierna.

Continúan con sus recreos, pero por fin el cansancio irrumpe en ellos, reflejándose en pequeñas gotas de sudor que surcar sus finas caras. Se detienen y pesadamente se acuestan sobre el suelo, recostados en una reconfortante cama de pasto. Ambos mirando el cielo con inocentes ojos, cristalinos podrían describirse.

_- Un trébol de cuatro hojas-_ Comenta el niño emocionado, arrancándolo del suelo y mostrándoselo a la pequeña.

_- Escuché que… si encuentras un trébol de cuatro hojas hallarás la felicidad._

Neji mira a su prima dudando de su comentario, pero estirando su brazo para entregarle el pequeño tesoro que había encontrado, por lo que ella se sorprende sonrojando sutilmente sus mejillas.

_- No, es tuyo… tú lo encontraste.-_ Comenzó Hinata a negar repetidamente con la cabeza.

_- Pero.._

Tiernamente la Souke toma la mano de su compañero, haciéndola retroceder hasta el cuerpo de su primo.

_- Neji-Niisan, yo quiero que seas feliz…-_ Sonríe tan dulcemente que Neji no puede negarse, esta vez siendo él quien se sonrojara, pero dedicándole a su vez una gesto de agradecimiento.

Es entonces cuando la pequeña se levanta, una expresión de curiosidad se esparce en ella, se endereza y comienza a oler a su alrededor. Su compañero extrañado la imita sin saber con exactitud del por qué.

_- Neji-Niisan… huele dulce.-_ Termina de decir Hinata dirigiendo con un corto dedo a su derecha.

Juntos se dirigen al sitio señalado, tras unos cuantos pasos descubren un maravilloso panorama revestido de miles de colores salvajemente combinados y contrastantes unos con otros, esparcidos sobre un largo camino. Un inmenso campo de flores: crisantemos, dientes de león, azaleas, camelias rojas y blancas, peónias, cámpulas, pimpinelas, gladiolos y lilas, en medio de tan magnifico espectáculo se encontraba un esplendido y grueso árbol de ciruelos blancos, que como un antiguo guardián parecía cuidar los alrededores.

Completamente emocionados por el reciente descubrimiento se aproximan al borde del resplandeciente campo. Se sonríen con felicidad embargada en sus jóvenes corazones.

Hinata delicadamente se sienta para tomar un dorado crisantemo, la levanta hasta su fina nariz aspirando con suavidad aquel dulce aroma que la había llevado al lugar. Podía decir con ingenuidad que habían sido las mismas flores quienes la llamaban. Poco a poco comenzó a cortar distintos tallos hasta por fin juntar un ramillete de distintos y desbordantes colores.

Neji aburrido con sólo observar la tarea de su prima se acercó rápidamente al árbol de ciruelos, alejándose levemente de su compañera. Observó cuidadosamente cada detalle en éste, dándose cuenta de su gran altura y majestuosidad; gruesas ramas, grandes puños de hojas y delicadas flores blancas. Al seguir examinando se dió cuenta de cómo algunos frutos del árbol habían madurado ya.

Rápidamente giró su rostro para mirar vacilante la figura de la pequeña, seguía ocupada entrelazando los delgados tallos siendo su atención concentrada en su quehacer. Neji saltó torpemente al tronco, aferrándose con sus uñas para evitar caer, siguió trepando con un poco de dificultad que segundos después superó. Ante el ruido Hinata llevó su mirada hacía su procedencia.

_- ¡Neji-Niisan!-_ Exclamó preocupada, llevando sus pequeñas manos a su boca, trotando con vacilantes pasos hasta el árbol.

_- Vas a lastimarte, por favor baja Neji-Niisan…-_ Suplicó la pequeña con diminutas lágrimas que marcaba sus luminosos ojos.

Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido Neji se apresuró a seguir escalando hasta por fin levantar la mano, alcanzando los tan deseados frutos. Con nueva habilidad comenzó a descender lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, alcanzando por fin la tierra.

Ahí se encontraba su prima, llorando desconsoladoramente sobre la hierba doblada, Neji totalmente apenado se acercó para abrazar su menudito cuerpo, rodeándola con protectores y tiernos brazos dispuestos en una silenciosa disculpa.

Poco a poco el sollozo comienza a desaparecer, los hinchados ojos se abren para tratar de asegurarse que no existe ningún daño imaginado por ella misma, nota cómo con suaves gestos su primo comienza a retirar los últimos indicios de angustia. Agradeciendo enormemente su acción.

_- Todo está bien, Hinata-Sama. Yo estoy bien.-_ Dice con apresuradas palabras Neji.

Hinata afirma lentamente aún con expresión nerviosa, retirando sus manitas hasta sus piernas y tratando de controlar lo pequeños gemidos que aún salían de su boca.

_- ¿Quieres, las corté para ti.-_ Dijo el pequeño acercando una de sus manos a al inseguro rostro de la pequeña Souke.

Paulatinamente su expresión cambio a uno de vacilación, mirando de reojo la cara de su primo, el cual sonreía ampliamente tratando de darle un poco de confianza. Ésta correspondió la sonrisa de forma tierna, algo de la cual Neji apreciaba. Temblorosamente tomó uno de los rojos frutos y se los llevó a su boca, saboreando su sabor como si se trataran de azucarados caramelos.

Comienza a notar como ahora también se endulza el momento, como los rayos del sol penetran la copa del árbol creando nuevas imágenes y formas con las sombras, como el viento sopla palpando y levantando sus cabellos meciéndolos al compás, los pétalos caen graciosamente resbalando sus cuerpos y cayendo a sus pies… como su primo comienza a acariciar su cabeza mientras su sonrisa se hace más profunda y natural. Delicadamente trata Hinata de conservar aquella imagen.

El cansancio de nuevo se apodera de su cuerpo, se recuesta un momento decidiendo tomar una pequeña siesta en aquel plácido lugar. Neji la observa, se da cuenta de lo sensible y dulce que es su familiar, pero el sueño comienza a abordarlo igualmente, arrimándose a ese delicado cuerpecillo, cerrando los ojos y descansando.

Un tenue calor recorre su pecho, agradable y placentero. Se da cuenta como su cuerpo es mecido, escuchando a lo lejos una voz que repite su nombre. Comienza a abrir sus párpados pesadamente, se restriega sus ojos tratando así de por fin despertar soltando a su vez un perezoso bostezo.

_- Neji-Niisan… ya está atardeciendo.-_ Articula una delgada vocecilla.

Por fin Neji se levanta notando al cambiado cielo en anaranjados tonos. Siente un roce en su cabeza haciéndolo despertar del todo, velozmente llevándose sus manos por sobre ésta y tocando suaves pétalos. Una corona de flores hecha por su prima rodeando su cabeza.

_- ¿Es… para mi?- _Duda el Bouke.

Su prima tan sólo responde con un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza y una tímida sonrisa. Avanzan presurosamente tratando de llegar a tiempo a su hogar, evitando un castigo o reprimenda. Pero la Souke se detiene hincándose al piso, se ve cansada y agotada al notar como su respiración es rápida. Neji se inclina ofreciéndole su espaldar.

_- Vamos, Hinata-Sama. Yo mismo te llevare en mi espalda._

La pequeña titubeaba, pero pronto se decide subiéndose a él. Neji se eleva con su prima en su regazo, se da cuenta como ella rodea sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello, tratando así de aferrarse evitando una posible caída. El Hyuga comienza a acelerar su caminata, notando como el calor se expande en su pecho.

Por fin llegan a la gigantesca mansión, siendo recibidos por el mayor de los gemelos. A pesar de ser idéntico al padre de Neji, a éste le causa consternación, sus ojos mostrando siempre frialdad y autoritarismo. Se acerca para tomar bruscamente la mano de su hija, llevándosela lejos de su primo. Observa cómo se alejan de su vista, se pierden y se desvanecen en un oscuro corredor. Pero de inmediato su tío regresa apresuradamente deteniéndose frente a él.

_- Acompáñame… Neji.-_ Anuncia Hiashi con indiferencia.

Totalmente confundido Neji obedece, notando como su prima los sigue con la mirada desde lejos y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios, el calor aún se siente dentro. Han pasado algunos minutos de silencio, pronto se detienen frente a una puerta mientras Hiashi se mueve a su lado. Neji comprende la acción y entra en la habitación encontrándose con el cuerpo de su padre acostado bajo un futon.

Corre preocupado hasta él, nota como está frío, su cara esta pálida y en sus ojos hay un par de ojeras que jamás había visto en su vida. Se da cuenta de lo que sucede, su padre está muriendo, pero él no puede hacer nada. Comienza a llorar desesperado sin saber exactamente qué hacer, cae débilmente ante la tristeza que comienza a embargarle el suceso, pero al final… no existe nada que el pueda hacer, es el destino. El calor en su cuerpo desaparece tornándose ahora frío y vacío.

Nota cómo se marchan su abuelo y su tío, dejándolo solo en esa enorme habitación. Por fin después de muchas horas sus ojos se encuentran secos, su expresión se ha tornado severa y divagante, millones de pensamientos comienzan a revolotear en su infantil mente. Escucha el suave sonido de la puerta deslizarse, pero no le importa.

_- ¿Neji-Niisan…?-_ Pregunta una dulce voz a lo lejos.

Hinata ve con horror el turbado y descolorido cuerpo. Se aproxima aún vacilante tratando de descubrir si sólo está soñando, si es una pesadilla, si su tío está falsamente muerto. Acerca sus deditos, poco a poco comienza a reunir su piel con la de Hizashi, sólo falta un roce. Es entonces cuando siente un fuerte golpe que instantáneamente retira sus manos hacia su pecho.

**_- ¡NO LO TOQUES!_**

Su cara se contrae por el miedo, la aflicción y la sorpresa. Neji se mueve para quedar sumamente cerca de ella, ya no mostraba esa sonrisa cálida que siempre le había dedicado sino que se encorvaba en una expresión brusca, apretando sus propios labios que se desvanecían, sus blancas pupilas revelaban odio; intenso, profundo y nuevo.

Hinata no sabe cómo reaccionar, tan sólo se mantiene estática e inerte pensando que tal vez todo era un error.

_- ¡Es tu culpa, todo esto es tu culpa¡Por eso no te atrevas a tocarlo!_

Hinata siente como su mundo se parte, cae en pedazos, se estrellan desvaneciéndose en la nada. Sus pies se mueven instintivamente hacia la puerta mientras su rostro aún queda petrificado por el terror y el dolor de las palabras, de la mirada, de su acercamiento.

Una nueva figura resurge haciendo que Neji detenga su marcha, pero su expresión no cambia en absoluto. Hiashi de nuevo toma la mano de su hija marchándose con ella. La Souke se siente confundida y aterrada, lágrimas comienzan a brotar inesperadamente y con intensidad de sus rizadas pestañas, siente como sus piernas comienzan a flaquear y debilitarse, pero su padre la arrastra ásperamente sin importarle.

No puede olvidar aquella expresión. Lo que profundamente sentía su primo era aversión y rechazo, arraigadamente intenso y profundamente incontrolable… todo hacia ella.

* * *

De repente se rompe aquel triste recuerdo… acompañado por tu cruel toque. 

Jadeo intensamente tratando de controlar la situación que renuentemente sé que no es así, al igual que yo, tú también lo sabes.

Nos hemos encontrado de nuevo en este combate, después de muchos años de alejamiento. Tu odio no ha disminuido con el tiempo, me lo demuestras en la prueba de Chounin, me humillas y me atormentas, me escupes palabras hirientes demostrándome la total inferioridad que existe entre nosotros. Creme que si por mí fuera, te daría mi lugar dentro de la familia que austeramente no ha sabido sensibilizar ante nuestra situación.

Noto de nuevo esa mirada que tanto me cuesta evitar, al verla siento como te he perdido… que jamás podremos regresar a ser lo que antes fuimos y que despiadadamente se ha contagiado a nuestro entorno.

Nos perdimos, cambiamos, nos desmoronamos y nos separamos. Un suceso cruel que no se encontraba en nuestras manos y que cayó pesadamente sobre nuestras espaldas.

Tú aprendiste el odio… y yo aprendí la soledad.

De nuevo intento desesperadamente de intentar golpearte, pero me evades tan fácilmente que siento desmoronarme por la desesperanza. No deseo dañarte como lo haces conmigo¿por qué no lo entiendes…?.

Te veo avanzar, nuevos golpes me atropellan, siento venir el brusco y sordo sentimiento de aborrecimiento y eso… es lo que realmente me hace caer. Es lento y pausado… el sufrimiento es así de tardío. Un último pensamiento antes de abatirme por la derrota.

Aún puedo sentir el roce del pastizal en mi piel o la fragante esencia de las dulces flores, juegos oportunos, gestos amables que compartíamos por la mañana y la tarde. Entre nosotros existía la apreciada palabra amistad.

¿Acaso no extrañas aquellos días infantiles de felicidad… nuestra felicidad?

Siento como mis costillas se quiebran, la sangre sale a borbotones de mi boca probando su metálico sabor y mis piernas tiemblan, estrellándome por fin sobre el severo y rígido suelo de piedra grisácea.

Me doy cuenta que el dolor que siento en mi cuerpo es la amarga realidad que me golpea sin ningún tipo de piedad o clemencia.

Neji-Niisan, yo aún quiero que seas feliz…

**Notas finales de la autora:**

Oh, creo que me gustó mucho. Me encanta en Neji/Hina pero ya estaba un poco harta de los romances y quería sufrimiento… que es lo que realmente me mueve para escribir.

Creo que mi redacción no tiene sentido… esta muy revuelta (que chafa soy…).

Bueno, espero sus reviews con dudas, comentarios o críticas.

¡Kitsune-Megamisama ha hablado!


End file.
